


Morning Wood

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Incest, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: With beautiful twin Beater Boys, how to choose?





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Morning Wood!"  Standing in the Quidditch lockerroom, Oliver heard the call, and in a moment of unsure adolescent self-conscious panic, looked down at the front of his Quidditch togs to see if, when he hadn't been paying attention, a stiffie had escaped.

He looked back up to see the Weasley Twins grinning like an incorrigible Cheshire Cat standing next to a mirror.  Fred repeated, with different emphasis, "Morning, Wood."  The perpetual smug look on their faces could be damn well annoying at times.

_And you fall for it every time_ , Oliver chided himself, _every damn time.  Why had that stupid bloody expression caught on?,_ referring to the California exchange student's favorite saying.  Oliver's irritation expanded.  _And what sort of bloody stupid name is 'Tag', anyway._

He rolled his eyes, and quickly scanned the room to see if anyone had seen his embarrassing instinctive reaction.  He was safe, at this early morning hour it was only himself and the tall, ginger-haired brothers.

Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, punched the nearest brother on the shoulder.  "One of these days, you won't catch me out."

In truth, he'd had a strong morning erection, but his dedication to punctual Quidditch practice overruled his desire for a quick toss.  He'd only wished that the other team members had their priorities as straight as he.

George shook the rain off his plastered hair, and said, "Frightful day, eh, Oliver?  Rotten luck that today's our practice day."  The storm outside raged and roiled, the percussion clearly audible from the underground staging area.

Wood shrugged off any suggestion that Quidditch shouldn't be practiced and practiced hard.  As if a mere Act of Nature could keep him off the pitch.

"Don't muck about - we have a lot to do."  He grabbed his broomstick, and strode out of the room.

Fred and George looked to each other, shrugged, and followed.  They'd rather face the wrath of Nature than the wrath of an unhappy Quidditch Captain.  A valuable lesson, indeed.

At least a hot shower afterwards would be welcome.

\----------------------------------

The Team Captain, through steam, saw just red  
Didn't know if it was George or Fred  
Overseen in the shower  
Standing tall as a tower  
Wood grabbed him and dragged him to his bed!

\----------------------------------

"Wow," breathed Oliver, falling back onto the bed, "that's almost as good as a win at Quidditch."

Fred looked over at the prone, sweaty figure on the bed next to him.  Coming from Wood, that was a compliment of the highest order.  Fred thoroughly enjoyed his time romping with Oliver, even if his sense of bravado prevented him from expressing his feelings to his friend.

He turned onto his back, missing the driving weight of Oliver pressing him into the mattress from above.  The taut ring of muscle that had just given Oliver reason to compliment him still tingled and ached for more.  But, if there was one thing he knew about his friend, it was that his mind was already back onto his favorite subject.

Fred closed his eyes to doze, and Oliver began reviewing his strategy for the upcoming Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match.  A mocking voice from the doorway to the dorm broke his reverie.

"Oh, that's just lovely, isn't it?"  George was leaning against the doorframe, staring at the naked boys.  "I waste two hours of my life in detention with Filch, horrid by the way, while you two are here, shagging away the afternoon."

Oliver made no sudden move to cover his nakedness, as both brothers had seen him in the nuddy more times that he could count.  Besides, Fred kept no secrets from his twin.

Meanwhile, George began undressing from his school clothes, intending to change into more casual couture for hanging around the Common Room.

\----------------------------------

Ollie paused while planning his Quidditch  
Twin beaters are better than one Snitch  
Oh, not for the game  
The mere thought and he came  
Being the meat in a red-haired twin sandwich!

\----------------------------------

George caught Oliver staring unabashedly at him while he changed.  He looked up into Oliver's eyes, smirked, and purposefully dropped the last of his togs, to stand in front of him in the Full Monty.

"Well, Oliver?  It's not like you haven't just seen it, eh?  We are *identical* twins, after all."

Fred's sleepy voice rose behind Oliver.  "Oh, put it away, George.  We're done."  After a pause he added, "And mine's bigger."

"Not that he sees that side of you much...  Well, it looks like Wood's not done yet, anyway."  George looked at the hard flesh standing up along Oliver's stomach, reaching past his navel.

Fred craned his neck to look at both boys' erections.  He rolled back over onto his stomach, and spread his knees slightly.  "Well, I'm already prepared and ready.  I'm up for another tumble if you are."

Oliver had a moment's hesitation.  He'd never shagged in front of George before.  To be honest, he wasn't sure if George liked boys.  He was always sniffing around Angelina.  And, the thought of being with both brothers at once both excited him and worried him.  With the Weasley Twins, you never knew when a prank was forthcoming.  There was always the possibility of ending up naked and trussed like a roasting pig in the Great Hall.

"Oh, go on, Oliver.  It's obvious you want to.  And, I'd like to see your technique.  I promise I'll complain less than you do about mine on the Quidditch Pitch."

Not needing any further encouragement, Oliver rolled onto the freckled back of Fred, and bucked his hips, sliding his cock along the boy's hip.  Fred made little contented mewling noises and bucked back.

After a few minutes of the caressing, Fred reached back, repositioned his hips, and guided Oliver Junior between his legs into the warm ring of muscle.  After the raucous loveplaying earlier, the gentle entry and slow motion was a welcome follow-up.

He lay back down, placed his head on his crossed arms, and closed his eyes.  All he had to do now was relax and enjoy the ride.  Oliver, taking his cue from Fred's moaning sighs, set a slow rhythm to his fucking.

George's mocking voice returned.  "What a pair of girls.  Are you shagging or sleeping?"

Fred didn't bother opening his eyes.  He had plenty of practice sparring with his brother.  "You should have been here earlier - I'm sure some of the stones are loosened in the wall.  Besides, just standing there isn't getting the job done, is it?"  His voice mimicked his brother's mocking tone, "Those who can do, those who can't, criticize."

George took the bait and leaned over the bed.  Oliver felt George's hands caressing his lower back, and squeezing his arse as the muscles flexed and relaxed during his long strokes into Fred.  A fingertip brushed again Oliver's own pleasure ring during one caress of a cheek.  A line of tingling fire ran up his spine and his head tilted back with a gasp.

_My gods_ , thought Oliver, _was that what Fred was feeling?_   He'd never had the desire to have a boy enter him the same way he lusted to enter other boys.  But now, he'd begun to see the attraction.  The caressing finger ran back up his thigh, lingering again between his cheeks.  This time, the finger traced a circle around the ring, teasing the skin.

Then, all too soon it was gone, and George's hands were removed from Oliver's back.  Fred flexed his favorite muscles, drawing Oliver's attention back to the action up front.  He pulled out slowly, and drove back into Fred.  The sensations racing up his cock crowded out all else.

In the peaceful lull, a *smack* resounded through the room.  Oliver gave a shout of surprise and pain.  George's beater bat was already leaving a red mark on the skin of Oliver's arse.  Fred hadn't moved, but the smile on his face told the tale.  The boys liked to play rough, apparently.

Oliver thrust himself into Fred arse again, focusing on the sensations running up his willie.  Before he could truly enjoy the rhythm, the bat came down again across his flexed ass cheeks.  "Oh, bugger!" Oliver shouted through gritted teeth.  "That one bloody well hurt, George!"  But, before the sentence was out of his mouth, another sharp retort from the teak rang out as it connected with meaty flesh.  The skin across Oliver's bum was bright red, and a thin welt was rising from that last serving.

He blinked away a tear from the sting, closed his eyes and concentrated on driving into Fred that much harder.  It only made sense in the red blaze inside Oliver's head, but he fucked Fred that much more violently, as if punishing his twin for the playful beating.

While Oliver's eyes were closed, George climbed up onto the bed and knelt over his brother's head.  When Wood opened his eyes, he saw George's hard meat a hairsbreadth from his lips.  He didn't need to strategize for this one.  He leaned forward, sliding the last inch of his own "wood" into Fred.  At the same time, George's willie slid into his mouth.

A slow backward-to-forward pattern formed, with Oliver sliding out of Fred as George slid out of him.

\----------------------------------

The Keeper spoke up, "Please don't rag me.  
Just shut up, come here and please shag me.  
One or the other  
Fred or your twin brother  
Come up here and try not to nag me."

\----------------------------------

George leaned over Wood, and his questing fingers again found a sensitive spot between Woods legs.  Oliver whispered around a mouthful of George, "Fuck me."

"Speak up, Wood.  What did you say?"

"I said, FUCK ME!"  Oliver was almost shouting it out.

A stereophonic chuckle sounded from both brothers.  "That didn't take long," mumbled Fred.  George moved around behind Oliver, but as he made to withdraw from Fred, he was pushed back down onto the pale backside.  "Oh, no, Oliver.  Stay right where you are."

Wood felt the weight of George's body as he lowered himself onto the two boys.  A moment of panic ran through Oliver as he doubted the wisdom of this.  He was technically a virgin when it came to that.  And after George's roughhousing with the beater bat, Oliver feared for what was to come.

He was surprised and relieved when George leaned up and gently kissed the skin behind his ear, ran a silky hand down his lower back, and murmured, "It'll be okay, Oliver, I promise.  Just relax.  I won't hurt you now."

And, before Oliver had a chance to tense up and flex his muscles, George was sliding into his inner sanctum.

Then Oliver was overwhelmed with sensation.  Having one brother's arse squeezing and milking the base of his cock, while his own arse was squeezing and milking the other brother's sent conflicting messages through Oliver's already overloaded brain.  Oliver had to withdraw from inside Fred, to limit the sensations to one part of his body.  The combination of stimulations took its toll, his body tensed and spasmed gently as he came on Fred's back.

Once again he flopped over onto his back, panting with his eyes squeezed shut.  When Oliver's gasps subsided, Fred rolled to his side, gripped his johnny, yanked a few times and tossed onto Oliver's heaving chest.  George, from the other side, bucked his hips against Oliver's ribcage until his juice joined his brother's, pooling on the slighter boy.  The twins collapsed on top of Wood, their young skin moistened with sweat and semen.

The only sound in the room was the three boys breathing deeply.  The scent from the three loads was thick in the air, giving the room an overdose of testosterone.

But, the serenity was not to last.  Oliver hopped out of bed, and hurriedly dressed.  "Come on, layabouts!  I just thought of the perfect defense against Hufflepuff.  Back to the pitch!"  He ran out of the room, without noticing that the boys still hadn't moved from their slumber on the bed.

The twins turned to each other, only slightly opening their eyes.  "You first."

A minute later, their gentle snoring filled the room.

FIN


End file.
